Asami
was a student at Eitoku Senior High. Her best friend was fellow classmate, Kyoko. The two were good friends with another classmate Oto Edogawa until they learned she was poor. They then ceased being being her friend and never talked to her again. Biography Asami attended Eitoku Academy with Kyoko, her best friend. Both of them came from upper-class families. They befriended Oto Edogawa, who was also in Class D.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The two both admired the Correct 5 and agreed with them doing "peasant hunts." For some days, she and Kyoko gave Oto rides home when she told them her driver was on holiday.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, they invited Oto out to a popular new pancake shop. She was excited for a moment before declining. Asami asked her "Did something happen, Oto?" and assured her that she could talk to them. Oto told them that she was fine.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, the entire school learned that Oto was a "peasant." Asami and Kyoko both spoke coldly to her and walked away, despite her apologizing.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto's fiancé later paid her tuition, allowing her to stay. Asami told her "I thought you were going to quit," and Kyoko said "You've got a lot of nerve." Issa Narumiya then entered the room looking for Oto. When he revealed that she ran in front of his car, the two girls accused her of trying to extort him for money. He told them to stop bullying Oto. They agreed and tried to be friendly again. Oto rejected them, saying "Don't touch me." Asami then called her "arrogant."Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance She has long, straight hair and parted her bangs to the right with one side always tucked behind her ear. Asami and Kyoko's faces looked similar to one another though there were differences. Her eyes were not as round as Kyoko's. Additionally, her top and bottom eyelashes were not visible. Personality and traits Asami and Kyoko were both happy girls, used to their rich lifestyle. As admirers of the Correct 5, they believed that the poor students should be forced out of Eitoku. They were shown to be kind and caring towards Oto while they still thought she was like them. After learning she was actually poor, they both rejected her. From then on, they behaved coldly toward her and presumably never spoke to her again. Behind the scenes *Asami first appears in chapter one of the manga, though her name is not revealed until chapter five. as Asami (right)]] *Ria Makiuchi plays Asami in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) She is given the last name, Kanda, and has a significantly larger role. Like in the manga, Asami and Kyoko stop being friends with Oto after they discover she is a "peasant" though they seem conflicted about it. In episode seven, Asami is revealed to be "peasant" herself. She stays friends with Kyoko and they eventually make amends with Oto. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Tokyo residents